Tales of Lu Ren
by dynastys great
Summary: Lu Ren is in training to become stronger then his father, Lu Bu, but when Lu Bu dies at Xia Pi Lu Ren is thirsty for revenge. rated 'M' for violence, blood gore, and adult language
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: all characters in this story,except Lu Ren, belong to a company called Koei, they are the owners of DW. 

Auther: Lu Ren is a created character I made up because I was playing as lu bu and wondered if he had a son, what would he be like, so i used my imagination and made a character on DW 4.

Tales of Lu Ren

Chapter 1 - War breaks out

"Pathetic", Lu Bu said as he knocks his son down,"You need much more training"

"I know, im trying my best,"said Ren as he got up from his fathers attack

"No you are not, you will train untill you surpass even me"

"Yes sir,"said Ren

"Get some sleep for tomarrow, that pig Dong Zhuo wants us to defend Hu Lao Gate"

"Don't worry father I will not disappoint you!"

"That's my boy"

"Fine morning generals,"said Zhang Liao as he walked into the dining hall

"Good morning Liao, ready for war,"Ren said as he grabed some food

"Always ready, never know when Dong Zhuo wants to pick a fight"

"it doesn't really matter when when Dong wants to fight, nobody will ever match me," Lu Bu said as he entered the hall

"Yeah True,"Liao said quietly as Dong Zhuo walked in followed by Diao Chan

"Good morning my generals, are you ready to defend my Hu Lao Gate?"

"Yes Sir,"said everyone except Lu Bu and Lu Ren

"Well i shall se all of you when you get back from Hu Lao Gate, and try to bring some women back for me" Dong said with a big grin

"Worthless scum" Lu Bu said quietly to himself

As they left to the armory Li Ren started to think why Dong wanted them to bring any women back.Ren is only 16 and hasn't been introduced to sex or anything in that manner.  
Ren was pretty tall for his age and pretty muscular.He was a swift and fast person as well.  
His favorite weapon of all was his halberd called Eclipse.He also had is own horse from a breed of red hare and some other fine horse, his horse's name is Nightbreeze. Both Nightbreeze and Eclipse were gifts from his father.

"I will defend the gate, Zhang Liao and my son shall assist me" Lu Bu said sharply swinging his halberd around

"Yes Sir!" Liao and Ren said as they got up

"Now everyone grab your horse's and lets go" said Lu Bu as he stormed out on red hare

When they got to Hu Lao gate the sun was just coming up over the large gate. As Ren looked at the battlefield he wondered what it was like to kill someone because he had never been to battle before so this was a first timer.  
Once the snow started to fall, thats when a messenger from the frontlines rode up on a horse.

"The allied army has arrived and begun there attack!"

"Good" Lu Bu said and grined, "Now you shall feel the ruch of battle my son, make me proud"

"Yes father!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Lu Ren 

Chapter 2 - Battle of Hu Lao Gate

"Ah you shall be my first victum!" Lu Bu said as he cut an elite guard in half," who's next?"

"I will fight you"

Lu Bu lookedat Sun Jian, "You think you can match me?"

"You are a powerful warrior and that is why i must fight you"

"Lets go you worthless scum"

"Look out Ren!" Liao yelled as Ren was almost hit by an elite guard

"Don't worry Liao i got him" said Ren as he drove Eclipse thru the guard's head

"Nice one" Liao managed to saywhen he was fighting a strong man named Huang Gai

I just killed that man, Ren thought to himself, and it...it was exciting. Ren was awaking his fighting spirit he inherited from his father.

"Thats 200 men for Lu Bu" Lu Bu yelled with excitment

"Good job father"

"Thats nothing, im going for 600"

"Good luck dad"

"How is the battle fairing Li Ru?" Dong Zhuo asked

"It appears that we are being defeated"

"Grrrrr, have they gotten inside the Luo Yang yet?

"Yes Sir" Li Ru said as he looked down

"Rrrraaaarrrggggg! burn the city and keep the invaders out!"

"B...burn the city, my lord?"

"Yes you heard me you worthless piece of shit!"

"Y...Yes Sir"

"Father I have defeated 150 soldiers!"

"Good job my son, your making me proud"

"Lu Bu i have come for your head!" yelled Cao Cao

"I will take care of that basterd" Xiahou Yuan said

"I will not fight you"

"What?" everyone in the area said as they all looked at Lu Bu

"I will not fight you, my son will"

"Then i challenge your son to a duel"

"Well?" Lu Bu looked at his son

"I accecpt your challenge!" yealled Lu Ren

Ren looked at Yuan and he looked back.They touched weapons walked about 7 feet away from eachother and got ready.

"You can do this son, just remember our training and you can defeat him"

"Yes father"

They begun the fight with clashing there weapons. Then Ren jumped back and used the advantage of his long weapon, swinging from a distance but Yuan seemed to block every hit. Untill Ren caught him off guard and gashed his side. Blood poured from the large slash.

"I give up" Yuan cried out holdind his side

"Retreat back to camp Yuan" Cao Cao said, "lets go too Xiahou Dun"

"Yes cousin, we shall meet and duel young Ren, be ready for me this time" Dun said

"I'll be ready"

Shortly after Cao Cao and his cousins left, Liu Bei and his brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei showed up.

"Attack Lu Bu all at once" Liu Bei said to his brothers

"Shit" Lu Bu said,"Ren i want you to retreat, tell Li Ru we are losing the battle and Hu Lao Gate is lost"

"I can't leave you father"

"Go god dammit, thats an order!"

"Yes dad"

"The battle is lost sir"

"Grrrrrrr! some one will pay!" Dong Zhuo grabed his sword and groosomely killed some random troop

"If you fail me again Lu Bu, I'll have to take it out on your son"

"You will not touch him!"

"Don't worry father if he tries to hurt me i'll drive Eclipse right thru his heart!"

"Thats it your a dead man Ren" Dong Zhuo walked over to Ren and went for a swing, Lu Bu blocked Dong's hit and Ren took Eclipse and...


End file.
